If I Never See Your Face Again
by Peace.Love.Deanna
Summary: No matter what, at the end of the day Puck & Santana always manage to come back to each other... Not quite sure how to explain it, but Pucktana  : Also some Samchel, Finttany, & Pezberry friendship :D


**Hey readers! :D So this is my first (and hopefully not last) Glee fanfic I'm writing. It may be kinda suckish, considering how hard it is trying to write as the amazing characters that Glee has, but bear with me (: I'm gonna try to update once a week, along with my Twilight fanfic also, but depending on if my computer's taken away we'll see :P **

**But anyways, here you are! :D I hope you like it. Warning though, the ships in this story are pretty out there. xD Also sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, because if I did the couples would be all different, and there'd be less camera time on Kurt and Will xP **

Santana was busy doing her usual on a Friday night. Of course, since she's been "dating" Sam, her 'usual' was him. But something was different lately between their Friday screwings, something Santana should've realized last Friday when it started going down. Last week whenever she tried to unbutton his pants he would distract her, grabbing her hands in his and kissing her neck in stuff. It was the first Friday since they started being together (if you wanted to call it dating- Sam did, Santana didn't) that they didn't have sex.

This week, however, was different. Last week she managed to at least pull his shirt off so she could admire his abs during their makeout session. This week he wouldn't let her undress him at all. Even the kissing wasn't the normal hot and heavy; it was like Sam was just barely there mentally, and obviously distracted. Distracted… with Santana? Santana freaking Lopez? She was to totally not turned on anymore by him.

Pulling away, she looked at him straight in his hazel eyes. "What's your problem?" she folded her arms over her unnaturally big chest. She glared at him dead in the eye until he flinched and looked away.

"It's nothing," Sam mumbled, as Santana watched his bigass mouth form the words he was saying. "I just haven't been really wanting sex lately."

Haven't been wanting sex? This was coming the guy whose last girlfriend was a prude, especially since she got all fat and pooped out a kid. No, Santana knew what was coming; he was getting tired of her. He was going to break up with her. This is one of the reasons why she never dated; guys were either too clingy, or wanted to break up after they humped you enough. Well Sam was about to figure out that no one breaks up with Santana Lopez.

"Well that's good," she lied, pursing her lips in frustration, "Because you're pretty lame at sex. I mean, I think I had more fun with Finn, and the boy was a virgin when I got to him."

"I'm… sorry?" Sam knit his eyebrows together, not really knowing what to say. Yeah, Santana had that effect on people.

"I'm sorry too," Santana shrugged nonchalantly, then paused. "Actually, I'm not all that sorry," she revised, "but I think we should stop making this a weekly thing. I've been abandoning all the other guys at school, and they need their love."

"So, are you breaking up with me?" he said slowly, still confused.

"If you would call what we were dating, then yes, I'm breaking up with you," she shrugged again, then looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Don't be too down though," she cooed, reaching up and running a hand through his silky (way too silky for a straight dude, if you ask her) blonde hair, "If you like the frumpy type, Berry's been making cow eyes at you lately."

Santana didn't know if that was necessarily true or not, but all she knew was that since Brittany and Finn started spending more time together- once Brit got some sense and dumped the cripple, that is- Rachel's been looking even more lonely and desperate than usual. Besides, the last thing she wanted to see was Sam run back to Quinn and let her get the remains of her relationships- again. San's had her problems with plenty of people in the past and present- Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren- but Quinn was definitely number one on her Shit List.

"Really?" Sam blinked a couple times, looking like he was trying hard to wipe away a goofy smile on his face. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Puck slammed his locker hard enough that everything would've fell out of it, if he actually had books in it. He was so done with girls. He long gave up on Lauren and started chasing Quinn again, once Finn dumped her and started checking out the other blonde ex-Cheerio. At first his old baby mama didn't even give him the time of day, but eventually he managed to make out with her for a decent amount of time on Friday. He should've realized eventually they'd cycle back to her all pissy at him, but he didn't think at school Monday it would've already started.

"Might you remember the last time we hooked up?" Quinn told him earlier, practically jogging in the halls to try to ditch him, "I got pregnant and my life was ruined."

"Chillax babe," Puck rolled his eyes at her, "We didn't even have sex."

"Because I stopped you," she scowled, "If it was up to you we would've continued." Puck just shrugged, obviously not arguing with the obvious. He had to admit, it would've been nice doing it again with her- and this time her not being drunk when it happened. He should've known better, because now she was freaking ignoring him. Women.

As he walked to Glee practice, he started making a mental list of girls he could screw to make him feel better. Normally he would've thought right to Santana, but she was still with Sam. Up until Sam started dating her, Puck always thought Sam was in the closet- but hooking up with Santana could probably turn any gay guy straight. But anyways, she was out of question. So was Brittany, the other easy chick.

Walking into the choir room, Puck couldn't help but get inspired when he saw a new seating arrangement. Quinn moved her seat from next to where Puck sits to now next to Mercedes, no surprise there. The bigger change was that Sam was sitting next to Rachel instead of Santana, for the first time in a while. Him and Rachel were talking and laughing, which he figured was the nice-guy way of telling a girl he was into her. So if he was over there, then that means that him and Santana…

* * *

Santana was sitting by herself in the choir room, trying to give everyone her usual high-and-mighty attitude so no one could tell she really hated sitting alone. Of course, Sam took her advice about Rachel and was now flirting with her in his own dorky way. Before Sam she'd sit with Brittany, but between Cripple and Finn Brittany's seemed to not give a shit about her anymore. So Santana was alone, feeling as shitty as she did on Valentine's Day when Lauren beat her in a fight over Puck.

Right as she thought about him, Puck appeared in the doorway. She tried not to smirk as he walked over and sat next to her, in Sam's old seat.

"Can I help you, Puckerman?" she asked, feeling a slight warm feeling in her body from the déjà vu she was getting. She knew what was coming, before she even said it.

"You, me. After school," he said, wearing his best bad boy grin, just for her. "Show up at the usual spot and I just may think about coming."

Santana held back an eye roll, because of the lame line she's heard oh so many times. Yet every time he's said that, she always showed up.

Mr. Shue, who had just walked through the door, interrupted her answer. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he apologized, even though from what Santana knew he was right on the dot. "Let's get right into it." Walking over to the white board, he wrote in big letters on the board ANGST. "Does anyone know that that means?" he looked at everyone.

"Isn't that a kind of cow?" Brittany stoically replied, wearing her confused expression as always. Next to her Finn laughed a little, but he looked as if he was trying to hide the same expression Brittany wore so bluntly on her face.

"Ah, no," Mr. Shue shook his head, "But close."

Rachel raised her hand, but spoke out anyway, as she always does. "Angst refers to feeling depressed and alone and unrecognized, normally used in description of a coming-of-age teen such as us," she quickly replied, saying it all in one breath and adding a smile at the end. It was so typically Rachel that Santana couldn't help but snort.

"Well, yes," Mr. Shue nodded, "It's basically a song about sorrow and troubling times. I figured we didn't do enough songs like this, so we should try for this week. And," he continued, walking towards the piano and picking up a hat that had been sitting on the piano upside-down, "to make it interesting, I thought we could have partners to sing the song with."

A couple people cheered, and a couple people (okay- Rachel) looked upset about it. "We're going to pick the partners out of a hat," Mr. Shue continued, "To broaden some horizons with the pairings."

One by one people walked down, grabbing a slip of paper in the hat to get their partner. Mike got Quinn, Tina got Finn, Sam got Brittany, and Rachel-

Rachel looked at her slip of paper and scowled, then looked at Mr. Shue. "I demand another partner," she told him, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Now Rachel, we're all friends," he reprimanded her, crossing over and taking her piece of paper. "You're with… Santana," he said, reading the paper.

"What?" Santana stood up, glaring. "Hell no, I ain't working with her."

"I agree with Santana, for once," Rachel added, "I really cannot work with her."

"Guys, this isn't up for discussion," Mr. Shue raised his voice, "You two are partners."

Rachel and Santana both didn't look pleased, but they listened to him and sat down. Next to Santana, Puck was snickering. Now that she really listened, a couple people were snickering. "Shut up," Santana elbowed him in the stomach. This was just a sign, she thought to herself, a sign that this week is going to suck.

**That's all for now! :D R+R please! I'll keep writing if I have people reading, after all!**


End file.
